Regalos inesperados
by UnaLocaCleonista
Summary: (ONE SHOT) Chris olvida el regalo de su pequeña hija cuando elige el regalo equivocado y la navidad se convierte en un desastre junto a una gran venganza que Leon preparo para él ¿Como podrá arreglar aquello Chris?JillxChris . ClairexLeon. Pésimo Summary . .


Hola a todooooos! Milagro que termine el especial de navidad ya que no tenia mucha fe en terminarlo y me pase toda la noche escribiendolo ya que sino no iba a tener tiempo , aca en Argentina son las 4 de la mañana y acabo de terminarlo asi que decidi corregirlo y ya subirlo y dejarlo fresco asi que perdon si ven faltas o lo que sea porque lo escribi media dormida ¡Lo hice por ustedes! (Excusa)

En verdad este capitulo salio de la nada hace un par de dias charlando con una amiga de cosas epicas y ha salido esto

bueno como algunos me conocen en mi Fic de _Love of My life_ saben como es mi estilo y soy de escribir cosas demasiado epicas y divertidas JAJAJA es mi estilo como saben algunos.

Por cierto aprovecho a decir que gracias por los reviews de LOML en serio gracias :3

Bien dejare de hablar y voy a dejarle este hermoso One shot :3 Disfruten e.e

**Atencion!: Dos de los personajes de mi One Shot de mi propiedad :3**

**Capitulo especial Navidad : Regalos inesperados.**

Jill tranquilamente cortaba las cebollas preparando la cena mirando hacia el patio de su gran casa donde la nieve caia sobre el césped que ahora era blanco. Era tan relajador ver aquello y que en pocos días se vendría la navidad.

Sonrio mirando a su alrededor ¿Quién podría decir aquello?.

Ni ella misma creía la familia que había formado con Chris en tan poco tiempo. Todo era demasiado perfecto como para ser cierto pero aun asi se asomo al living para ver milagrosamente tranquila a su hija de tan solo 3 años jugando con la Notebook sentada en el sofá. Sus grandes ojos azules grisáceos estaban clavados en el artefacto mientra corria sus rebeldes mechones castaños claros de su hermoso rostro angelical. Y asi se quedo observándola por 2 minutos apreciando su concentración , hasta por un momento le dio gracia en el gesto parecido en que tenia a Chris cuando se concentraba.

Se dio la vuelta volviendo a preparar la cena pensando en el cansancio que llevaba encima , hacia pocos días que ella había llegado de una misión en Australia de lo cual la había dejado aturdida el hecho de pensar de que casi perdia la vida y no pasaría la navidad con su hija.

La castaña negó con la cabeza volviendo con la cena alarmándose al escuchar un desesperado grito de su hija.

-¡Mami mami ayúdame los zombis entran a la casa!.

Los instintos de Jill se activaron por completo y tomo su cuchillo corriedo hacia el living para hacer todo tipo de piruetas cuando ve una figura entrar y sin duda revoleo el cuchillo directo a la cabeza del atacante de su hija pero este fue mas rápido y lo esquivo.

La castaña llevo sus manos a su boca al ver que casi mata a su marido.

-¿Qué te pasa mujer? ¡Casi me matas delante de nuestra hija!.-Se enfado Chris y la chica solo corrió a abrazarlo.

-Perdona pero Madi dijo que los zombis entraban o algo asi , debi escuchar mal es que ando alterada todavía.

-Ay entraron a la casa.-Señalo la niña la Notebook donde estaba el juego Plantas contra Zombies.

-Ah ehm entonces ¿estabas jugando a eso?.-Poso sus manos en sus caderas algo enfadada.

-Si.

-Bueno , tranquila nena que estas en casa.-Chris abrazo a su esposa dándole un rápido beso.-Se viene navidad , Santa , los regalos…un momento… ¡LOS REGALOS!.-Gritó exasperado empujando a Jill.-Mierda Jill olvidamos eso.

-¿Qué regalos?.-Pregunto la pequeña bajando del sofá.

-Madi , ¿quieres ir a la casa de la tia Claire por un rato mientras Mami y yo vamos a… ehm pasear?.

-¡Si!.-Sonrio la pequeña.

-Bien , ve a buscar tu abrigo y vamos.

La pequeña Redfield corrió subiendo las escaleras mientras que Jill recuperaba el aliento.

-Pense que habias comprado el regalo de Madi.-Murmuro la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo se , lo se perdona es que todo esto de la misión y la BSAA me esta volviendo loco y lo olvide por completo.

-¿Dónde vamos a conseguir algo? Ya las tiendas deben estar cerradas y mañana ya es noche buena.

-Veremos que le daremos no se Jill , busca tu abrigo y salgamos ahora.

-Pero la cena.

-No importa compraremos Pizza en el camino.

Jill fruncio el ceño caminando por las escaleras mientras que Chris golpeaba su cabeza con su mano.

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())()()()()()

La movida canción sonaba por toda la cocina mientras que una joven pelirroja usaba de micrófono como cuchara y cantaba como si estuviera en un concierto y aun peor cuando comenzó a recorrer toda la casa dando su mejor concierto.

-_When you hear a sound that you just can't place_

_Feel somethin' move that you just can't trace_

_When something sits on the end of your bed_

_Don't turn around when you hear me tread.-Canto como nunca en su vida subiendose al sofa hacienda raros movimientos. Amaba cantar y mas alguna canción de Queen y sentirse en su mundo._

_I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man_

_Incredible how you can see right through me_

_I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man_

_It's criminal how I can see right through you._

Luego de pasar el resto de los minutos cantando al menos 2 canciones mas se hundio en el sofá intentando recuperar el aire pasando su mano por su frente algo sudada después de su gran maratón de baile y canto. La pelirroja cerro sus ojos tomando una fuerte respiración intentando relajarse cuando el timbre sono y rápidamente se reincorporo achinando sus ojos intentando memorizar si ella había arreglado con alguien en que viniera a casa pero no lo recordó y dudosa miro el rabillo apoyándose en la puerta tapando su cara con sus mano para luego volver a mirar y verlo detrás de la puerta.

-¡Leon!.-Grito exasperada para lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo que respondia al abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas he? ¿Me extrañaste?.-Pregunto divertido el rubio terminando el abrazo con su amiga.

-Mucho.-Sonrio la chica.-Que sorpresa me has dado ¿Qué haces por aquí?.

-Bueno vine a pasar la Navidad contigo.

-Que hermosa sorpresa.-Rio la chica.-Vamos entra.

Leon asintió tomando su maleta dejándola al costado del sofa para luego sentarse en él.

-¿Cansado?.-Murmuro la joven mirándolo atentamente mientras que el rubio asentia.

-Si , estoy muerto.

-¿Cómo te esta tratando la DSO?.

-Como siempre , me exprimen todo lo que pueden.-Se encogio de hombros.-No he venido para hablar de trabajo.-Se puso de pie para abrazar a su amiga levantándola del piso.-Vine a ver a mi mejor amiga que la he extrañado por todos estos meses.

-¡Bajame!.-Se quejo algo divertida.

Leon aun divertido se dirigio al sofá empujando a su amiga hacia dicha cosa acostándose sobre ella sorprendiendo a la joven , aun asi Leon la abrazo mas fuerte.

-Eres comoda ¿Lo sabias?.-Bromeo cerrando sus ojos y allí el chico se dio cuenta de lo que cansado estaba o porque su mejor amiga era comoda.

-Seguramente porque estas apoyado en mis pechos ¿no?.

-¿Y que? Hay que aprovecharlos ¿no?.-Sonrio para recibir un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Claire.

Nuevamente el timbre sono haciendo que estos dos se levantaran.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?.-Pregunto el agente para ver la reacción de Claire que negaba con la cabeza y se dirigía hacia la puerta para ver detrás a Madi de la mano de sus padres.

-Chicos … ¿Qué hacen por aquí?.-Pregunto confusa la chica aunque sabia que debía cuidar a su sobrina al ver las sonrisas falsas de su hermano y cuñada.

-Solo tuvimos un problema y quería que cuides de ella por un ra… ¿Leon?.-Alzo las cejas Chris al verlo que este saludaba con un ademan.

-¿Que onda Leon?.-Lo saludo Jill desde la puerta.

-Aquí … sobreviviendo.-Respondio alegremente el rubio.

-Solo queremos que cuides por un rato de ella.-Comento la castaña mientras que Madi corria hacia Leon que la recibia en sus brazos en un abrazo.

-Tu , Leon… ¿Te quedaras con Claire esta noche?.-Pregunto curioso el Redfield mayor.

-Si , como siempre lo hago.-Sonrio sin darle importancia aunque sentía un rastro de miedo al recibir la fulminadora mirada de Chris aunque no era novedad sentir esa fría y amenazadora mirada del hermano sobreprotector,

-Linda.-Chris le sonrio a su hija que aun seguía en los brazos de su tio.-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en la casa de la tia Claire?.

Claire fruncio el ceño al igual que Jill ¿Por qué Chris era tan celoso? Siempre ponía a Madi en medio de ella y Leon aunque sabia que con Leon tan solo era amistad y eso hizo darle una fuerte punzada en su corazón pero no era momento de lamentos sino de sonreir y recibir de buena manera a su amigo como la estúpida navidad.

-Si , yo quiero ¿puedo quedarme tia Claire?.-Pregunto la pequeña sin soltarse de Leon.

-Quédate.-Asintio enfadada la pelirroja.

-Lo lamento.-Le murmuro por lo bajo Jill.-Vamos Chris , se nos hace tarde. Mañana pasaremos por ella .

-Diviertanse total , la estúpida niñera soy yo.-Se quejo Claire cerrando la puerta.

-Vamos no estes enfadada , será divertido con Madi que por cierto esta enorme.

-¿Estoy mas grande?.-Sonrio la pequeña.

-¡Muy grande!.-La alzo hacia arriba con sus brazos haciendo que la niña riera a carcajadas y Claire se hipnotice viendo como Leon jugaba con su sobrina y hasta por un momento pensó que Leon seria un excelente padre.

-Ire a preparar la cena.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()(

-No me gusta que Kennedy este con Claire por unos días.-Sono irritado Chris mientras caminaban en el estacionamiento de la gran juguetería de la mano de Jill.

-Ya basta Redfield , dejalos tranquilos no hacia falta que dijeras que dejes a Madi con ellos.-Arrugo su nariz enfadada.

-Pero piénsalo tendremos nuestra noche de sexo salvaje.-Hizo un puchero en modo de manipular a su esposa sin éxito.

-Ni se te ocurra chantajearme ¿he? .

La pareja entro a la gran jugeteria donde había gente por donde miraras , y hasta algunos se veian mas desesperados que Jill y Chris.

-Bueno , mirale el lado positivo hay gente mas idiota que tu que OLVIDO comprar el regalo.-Murmuro Jill mirando a Chris que corria hacia el pasillo 7.

-¡Mira eso!.-Señalo un arma de juguete AK-47.-Esto le gustara a mi pequeña.

-¿Estas loco? Te quiero recordar que tuvimos una niña no un niño.-Se cruzo de brazos la castaña malhumorada.

-Entonces …. ¿Podemos llevarla?.

-¿Qué? Ves de esas armas todos los días en la BSAA.

-Pero esta es especial.

-Vamos.-Le tomo de la mano a su marido caminando al pasillo 4 pero en el trayecto su esposo (que en realidad parecía su hijo de 5 años) corria hacia una maquina de juegos de pruebas del Guitar hero donde había un niño de unos 8 años jugando.

-Ay no.-Murmuro Jill tapando su cara con sus manos para luego ver a Chris que retaba a una canción al niño.

-Te ganare niño , yo jugaba esto mientras tu madre te cambiaba tus pañales cagados.-Sonrio Chris burlándose del pequeño.

-Mientras tu trabajas yo juego esto.-Ataco el pequeño.

-Callate , respétame que soy mayor y juega mocoso.

Jill se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el pasillo 2 de juegos de mesas , quizá encontraría algo.

_Mejor separada que estar con él , cualquier cosa yo no lo conozco _Penso la castaña algo avergonzada .

Camino por el gran pasillo y los juegos eran bastante aburridos para su pequeña , digamos que a su hija no le gustaban los clásicos juegos de cocinita o muñecas como a Jill cuando era pequeña pero había recordado que Madi le había pedido un monopatín o un triciclo , no recordaba. Aunque creo que iba a ir por el monopatín ya que su segundo hijo que casualmente tenia de esposo un dia borracho después del cumpleaños de Sherry se dispuso a jugar con el triciclo de su hija y los resultados fueron fatales.

Salio a final del pasillo para ver Chris que festejaba en la cara del niño que corria llorando hacia sus padres y Jill tan solo siguió caminando ignorando a Chris que estaba haciendo el ridículo pero se maldijo a sentir su prescencia .

-Tengo el regalo perfecto para Madi.-Exclamo Chris totalmente animado.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?.-Pregunto la joven ya que lo mas quería era irse de allí lo pronto posible.

-Ven te lo mostrare.

Jill siguió los pasos de Chris hasta llegar al pasillo 5 de cosas electrónicas y allí vio lo que Chris quería para su pequeña.

-A Madi no le gustara eso , compremosle el Monopatin y listo.

-La conozco , lo amara ella ama la música.-Intento convencer Chris a su esposa que negaba con la cabeza.

-Haz lo que quieras.-Se encogió de hombros.-Pero después no me digas nada porque no te defenderé.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al parecer Madi y Leon estaban totalmente concentrados en ellos jugando a dibujar e incluso habian tirado los colchones en el living y habian hecho una carpa con sabanas y ahora jugaban y hacian sombras ,contaban cuentos y la pelirroja se sentia mas que ignorada pero lo agradecia amaba ver como Leon se relajaba con la niña.

Claire salio de la cocina caminando hacia la improvisada carpa en el living para ver a Leon que estaba recostado y la niña dormia.

-Se durmio.-Murmuro el rubio.

-Es un milagro que se duerma tan rapido.-Susurro la chica acomodandose al lado de Madi que dormia profundamente.-Es tan hermosa.-Sonrio observando el sueño de su sobrina.

-Como la tia.-La miro a los ojos Leon y luego bostezo.-Tu sobrina es hermosa , ha salido a ti porque los padres no dejan mucho que desear.

-No seas malo.-dijo por lo bajo la pelirroja tapandose con su colcha al igual que Leon.

-Buenas noches.-Murmuro pasando su brazo por encima de Madi al igual que Claire entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

-buenas noches.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

No sabia que horario era pero si sintio como su sobrina se daba la vuelta dejando de abrazarla dandole la espalda buscando abrazar y pasar su pierna alrededor de Leon sin exito al ver que no estaba , pero la pequeña estaba tan dormida que apenas se dio cuenta de que Leon no estaba

Claire se alarmo al no verlo y silenciosamente salio de la carpa para verlo cubierto por una colcha mirando hacia la ventana… Las luces estaba apagadas pero la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro.

-¿Que haces aqui?.-Pregunto la chica abrazandose a ella misma por el frio.

-No podia dormir , Madi se colgo conmigo durmiendo pasando su pierna encima mio.

-Si , tiene esa maldita costumbre cuando duerme con alguien. Cuando era pequeña y habia perdido a mis padres hubo un tiempo que no podia dormir sola entonces dormia con Chris y pasaba mi pierna encima de él y siempre me regañaba.

-Asi que es genetico.

-eso creo.

-Ven , hace frio.-El agente se acerco a Claire a sus espaldas cubriendola y a la misma vez abrazando su cintura.

-Estas caliente.-Sonrio la pelirroja al sentir a Leon que apoyaba su menton en su hombro algo que renconforto a la joven

-Y eso que no me apoye en tu culo.

-¡Oye! No hablaba de eso.-Gruño la chica divertida

-Te extrañe mucho.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo tambien y gracias por entretener a Madi , es un milagro que se portara bien.

-El truco es hacerla jugar todo el dia , cansarla lo mejor posible y ahi esta el resultado.-Señalo a la carpa con una perfecta sonrisa.

-Tu serás un excelente padre.-Susurro la pelirroja dándose la vuelta pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-No.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Te llevas bien con los niños en general.

-No seré buen padre porque , jamás sabré lo que es tener un hijo.

-No digas eso.-Frunció el ceño la chica.-Eres encantador , algún día lo serás y serás excelente , eres cariñoso y tan paciente ¡has aguantado a Maddi! .

-No seré padre , la mujer que quiero que sea su madre apenas me registra.-Hizo un pequeño puchero chocando la frente con la de su amiga.

-¿Ada? , pobre niño si tienes uno con ella , sería un espanto ese niño jugando con lanza garfios.

-No hablaba de ella.-Rio el joven .

-¿De quien?.

-Pues no sé , es una chica con unos hermosos ojos. Me gustaría que mi hijo tenga sus ojos.

-¿Ah si?.-Alzo las cejas la chica con cara inocente pero su corazón palpitaba a cada segundo . No era muy perseguida pero Leon en cada oportunidad que tenía siempre le decía que sus ojos eran anormales además de hermosos.

-Si , ella es muy muy bonita y a veces canta como perro.

-¿Me estabas espiando mientras cantaba?.-Abrió los ojos la chica más que ruborizada aunque no sabía si era por la insinuación de Leon o porque la escucho cantar.

-Estuve al menos 10 minutos escucharte cantar.

-Ay no , perdona.

-Cantas horrendo.-Sonrió Leon aun con su frente con la de ella.-Pero das ternura.

-Cállate que tu cantas peor.

-Yo canto bonito , dime que quieres que te cante y lo hago.-Le guiño el ojo .

-No se , fíjate tu.

-_Love of my life don't leave me_

_you've taken my love you now desert me_

_love of my life can't you see_

_bring it back bring it back_

_don't take it away from me_

_because you don't know_

_what it means to me._-Canto en un susurro el rubio muy cerca de Claire que internamente de derretía y junto las fuerzas más que necesarias como para no tirar al piso a Leon y violarlo allí , no había algo más tierno y romántico que estar abrazada a él con una colcha encima y que le cantara su canción favorita de Queen a altas horas de la noche.

-De.. de acuerdo cantas bien.

Leon sonrió al igual que Claire mirándose al uno al otro , mirada azul y celestes se cruzaron y esas miradas trasmitían deseo y mucho amor ¿en qué momento se miraron asi? . Eso se preguntaba Leon al ver lo tan cerca que estaba de los labios de Claire aunque le gustaba esa situación y un gran y fuerte impulso hizo que presionara sus labios con los de ella que los aceptaba profundizando más su beso.

-¿Tia?.

La dormida y angelical voz de la pequeña Madeleine sonó dentro de la carpa separando a Claire y Leon de inmediato para que segundos más tarde la pequeña saliera de la carpa con su cabello despeinado y sus ojos algo hinchados luego de dormir.

-Estamos aquí.-Le sonrió dulcemente a la niña Claire un tanto nerviosa ante el acto anterior.-¿Qué pasa?.

-Tengo frio.

-Lo se vamos a dormir , es tarde.

-Si , vamos.-Asintió Leon entrando a la carpa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Emily miraba atentamente las luces del árbol de navidad como se apagaban y prendían . A la vez miraba atentamente su celular cuando jugaba _Pokemon Rojo Fuego_ esperando a que curaran a sus pokemones . Podrían pasar años pero la chica nunca iba a cansarse de jugar a uno de sus tantos videojuegos como buena Gamer que era.

-¿Qué miras Linda? Estas muy pensativa.-Piers se acercó a ella sentándose en el sofá pasando alrededor de ella su brazo para luego darle un suave beso en sus labios.

-Nada , solo espero que curen a mis pokemones , ah ya está.-Sonrió la joven de ojos color miel mostrándole a Piers su juego.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecta?.

-Ay no empieces.-Revoleo los ojos la chica divertida.

-Me saque la lotería contigo ¿sabes?.

-Yo soy la afortunada.-Se puso a horcajadas de él para darle un apasionado beso pero ese emotivo momento fue arruinado por una tos .

-Consíganse un hotel.-Murmuro Billy de la mano de Rebecca entrando al living de la casa Redfield.

-Estamos festejando nuestra primera navidad juntos.-Se defendió el castaño a la par de su novia que asentía aun jugando Pokemon encima de su novio.

-Festejen íntimamente.-Les saco la lengua Rebecca.

Madeleine bajo de las escaleras de la mano de Claire y Leon que no paraban de mirarse y sonreírse algo que llamo muchísimo la atención a Rebecca y Emily . En cambio Piers y Billy apenas lo había notado.

-Tios , ¿Qué le han pedido a Santa?.-Sonrió la pequeña aun en manos de sus tios.

-¿Yo?.-Se señalo Billy.-Un hotel para ellos.-Señalo a la pareja que se separaba sentándose nuevamente en el sofá y ahora fruncía el ceño.

-Yo he pedido ser feliz.-Sonrió Rebecca optimista.

-¿No lo eres a mi lado?.-Le hizo un puchero su marido.

-Mas feliz aun.

-¿Tu que pediste Tio Piers?.

-Pues no se .

-¿Tu tía Emily?.

-Lo que sea , que tenga que ver con algún juego o algo.-Se encogió de hombros la chica.

-¿Tu tio Leon?.

-Ahm , que tu padre no me mate.

-¿Por qué papi quiere matarte?.-Pregunto preocupada la niña.

-Pues nada.

-¿Tu tía Claire?.

-Comida , y mucha.-Agrando sus ojos la chica.

-¿Han llegado Helena, Jake y Sherry?.-Grito Jill desde la cocina .

-No.-Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Leon se separó de Madi para ir a la cocina y ver a Jill algo atareada preparando los platos para la gran cena.

-¿Te ayudo?.-Pregunto Leon dispuesto a ayudar.

-No , gracias.

-¿Y han conseguido regalo para Madi?.

-Sí , Chris se encargó de comprarle el peor regalo para un niño de 3 años.. ¿Cuál fue tu peor regalo que te dieron en navidad?.

-¿Además de calcetines? Creo que fue un autito de carreras , cuando lo use se me rompió de la nada.

-Ah , esa es la maldición Kennedy ¿no?.

-Creo que si.

-A Madi no le gustara ese regalo , por eso obligue a Chris que se disfrazara de Santa al menos para alegrarla.

-¿Se disfrazara de Santa?. Oh que ridículo.-Comenzó a reír Leon a carcajada limpia.

-Ridículo como cuando fue a la juguetería , un espanto la verdad he pasado vergüenza ajena pero tú no digas nada , es sorpresa para mi hija.

-Sabes que soy una tumba. .. pero ¿Qué es lo que le regalaran a Madi?.

-Lo peor que le puedas dar a una niña de 3 años y ella apenas sabe que significa ese regalo.

-¿Pero qué es?.

-Ya lo veras.

-Al menos dame una pista.

-Tiene que ver con un nuevo vicio de Chris , solo eso.

Leon se apoyó en la encimera comenzando a pensar ¿Cuál sería su nuevo vicio? Sí que Chris a veces era una gran incógnita.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Luego de la cena todos comenzaron a hablar de varias cosas pero para Leon fue peor tras recibir pequeñas amenazas del Redfield mayor al verlo cerca de su hermana pero ahora ya era medianoche y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el cielo haciendo que ya todos salieran al patio de la casa Redfield a apreciar el cielo.

Sherry abrazo a Jake haciendo que este la mirara raro pero aun así acepto su abrazo.

-Feliz navidad.

-Igualmente.-Asintió el pelirrojo.

Leon sin dudarlo abrazo a Claire y este se separó y rápidamente lo beso delante de todos haciendo que Chris se atragantara con su sidra.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?.-Gruño el castaño pero luego se encogió de hombros ¿qué más podía hacer?.-Cuídate Kennedy.-Lo amenazo.

-No te tengo miedo Redfield.-Lo enfrento Leon aun abrazando a Claire que reía al ver en el estado que se ponía su hermano.

-No me obligues Kennedy.

-¡Vamos a ver los regalos!.-Exclamo Helena entrando a la casa a la par de Madi.

La pequeña corrió quedando de rodillas al árbol buscando su regalo aunque eran muchas cajas.

-A ver , venga te ayudo a buscar tu regalo.-Le sonrió Helena para encontrar la gran caja en forma rectangular que decía su nombre.-Es esta.

-¡Sii!.-Grito la niña al ver la gran caja ¡Sii! Su gran monopatín estaba allí dentro y rebozando de felicidad comenzó a quitar el papel que envolvía el regalo pero su felicidad disminuyo al ver que su regalo en realidad no era un monopatín sino una guitarra , una de esas para jugar al Guitar Hero.-¿Qué es esto?.

-¡Feliz navidad hija hermosa!.-Chris le sonrió a su hija poniéndose a su altura y esta solo abría la caja y su rostro se espantó cuando saco la guitarra especial para jugar al Guitar Hero.

-No me gusta este regalo.-Contuvo sus ganas de llorar , aunque nadie el presto atención , todos se mataban por sus regalos.

-Bueno nena , todo no se puede es que santa OLVIDO tu regalo.-Dijo Jill frunciendo el ceño.

-No me gusta.-Comenzó a llorar la niña tirando la guitarra al piso.

-¡Hey!.-Emily grito espantada al ver la guitarra al piso.-No la maltrates.-La levanto del piso completamente enojada.-Estas guitarras son hermosas , yo tengo algunas de ellas , no es tan malo linda es más si quieres te enseño a usarlas.

-¡No quiero esa puta guitarra!.-Grito enojada la pequeña corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¡Yo te dije que compres el maldito monopatín! .-Refunfuño Jill caminando hacia la cocina.

-Tranquila , yo voy a hablar con ella.-Leon dejo su regalo que era un peine y camino hacia la habitación de la niña que ahora se encontraba sentada en su cama.-Hey , no llores nena.

-No me gusta ese regalo.-Abrazo a su tío llorando peor.

-Lo sé , pero podemos hacer una venganza para Santa

-¿Qué regalo?.

-Te voy a contar un secreto.-Leon sonrió . Oh sabia que se iría a la mierda con esto pero debía vengarse de Chris ya que había cagado su noche con Claire . No le vendría mal una buena lección a Chris.-Santa vendrá aquí.

-¿De verdad?.-Abrió sus ojos sorprendida la niña con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro , vendrá a pasar la navidad contigo porque una vez por año él elige un niño de cada país para pasar la navidad ¿Y adivina qué? Este año te toca a ti , pero Santa se ha portado mal contigo así que ¿Sabes que podrías hacer?.

-¿Qué?.

-Deberías darle una lección a Santa por no traerte tu regalo debes hacerle esto.-Leon murmuro en el oído de la niña que asentía con una gran sonrisa.-¿Vale?.

-Lo hare.

-Venga , vamos.-Le tomo de la mano bajando de las escaleras para ver a todos en el living mirando atentamente a la niña.

-Tia Emily , ¿Me das mi guitarra? , me la voy a quedar , me gusta.-Hizo un gesto tierno la pequeña en su plan planeado con su tio Leon que este asentía divertido preparándose para el espectáculo.

-Claro , toma y cuídala mucho y cuando quieras te enseño a jugar con ellas.-Comento la joven gamer de la mano de Piers entregándole la guitarra.

-Hija , tenemos una sorpresa para ti.-Exclamo Jill sonriendo señalando a la escalera para que todos comenzaran a reírse al ver a Chris vestido de Santa , aun asi la pequeña no lo había reconocido , ni tampoco había notado su frente arrugada producto del enojo al ver como su grupo se burlaba de él además de ver que Leon comenzara a filmarlo con su celular ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía.

-¡Oye santa! ¿Qué te paso?¡Te excediste de anabólicos!.-Le grito Jake para luego chocar la palma de su mano con la de Leon disfrutando como se burlaban de Chris.

-Hola hermosa , feliz navidad.-Intento hacer una voz de viejo con éxito.

Tanto Jill como las chicas se murieron de ternura al ver como Chris intentaba no hacer llorar a Madi intentando hacer que olvide su peor regalo que le habían dado pero la niña lo miro con enojo.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA YO QUIERO MI MONOPATIN!.-Grito la pequeña con furia tomando la guitarra partiéndola justo en la entrepierna de Chris que este cayó al piso llevando sus manos en la peor zona donde puedes pegarle a un hombre. La niña salió corriendo hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta . Los hombres solo pudieron decir "AUCH" Al ver el gran golpe A Chris menos Leon que él dijo "_Home Run_" al ver el gran golpe que su sobrina le dio a Chris. Si , el rubio había cumplido con su objetivo.

-Oh dios mio , ¿Chris?.-Jill corrió a su marido que prácticamente intentaba recuperar el aire aun arrodillado.

-Me…auchh.-Era lo único que podía decir el pobre de Chris intentado recuperar el mejor aire posible.

-Bueno Jill , mirale el lado positivo , cuando tengan relaciones no hace faltan que se cuiden porque Chris se ha quedado sin hijos quitando a Madi después de esto.-Murmuro Billy aun espantado .

-Vamos , levántate , ve a sofá y descansa.-Exclamo Claire intentando levantarlo pero este se quejo del dolor.

-¡DIOS! ¡MI PROPIA HIJA ME HA GOLPEADO!.

-Es tu culpa , yo te dije el monopatín pero tú no me escuchaste.-Se cruzó de brazos Jill.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Habían pasado tan solo 10 minutos del gran hecho pero aun asi la pequeña estaba feliz de haberle dado su merecido al estúpido de Santa aunque después de esto era seguro que él nunca más le trajera regalos pero con tantos juguetes que tenia se lo podía pedir a sus padres que seguramente después de esto estaría más que castigada.

Claramente escuchó el ruido de su puerta abrirse y la pequeña alzo su mirada para ver a su progenitor con una bolsa de hielo en su entrepierna y caminaba lentamente sentándose en la cama. Detrás de él lo seguía Jill con una gran bolsa ¿Otra guitarra más?.

-Madi , lo que hiciste no fue nada bueno.-La fulmino con la mirada Jill enojada reprimiendo a su hija.

-Déjala.-La defendió Chris para luego mirarla.-Yo sé que estas enojada porque tu querías tu monopatín pero Santa hace lo puede a veces.

-Lo sé , pero yo no sé qué es esto.-Señalo a la guitarra rota después del gran impacto.

-Bueno en realidad fue culpa de Santa y me dijo que te dijera que te pide perdón y que tiene algo para ti.-Señalo a la bolsa que Jill sostenía y esta rápidamente la quito mostrando la gran caja con una fotografía de un Monopatín

-¡Mi monopatín!.-Grito de felicidad la niña.

-Pero debemos armarlo , lo haremos mañana porque bueno tuve un problemita.-Sonrió a pesar de su dolor en su entrepierna.

-Gracias.-Sonrio la niña.

-Ven dame un abrazo , tu también.-Señalo a Jill que se acercaba y abrazaba a su marido e hija a la vez.-Las amo , con mi vida y no sé qué haría sin ustedes , feliz navidad.

-Igual nosotras.-Sonrió Jill dándole un suave beso a Chris.

-¿Puedo mostrárselo a los tíos?.-Pregunto animada Madi tomando la pesada caja en sus manos.

-Ve.

Madi salió de la puerta de su habitación dejando al matrimonio solo.

-¿De dónde sacaste el monopatín?.-Pregunto la castaña.

-Bueno , compre la guitarra y me quede pensando en que a ella no iba a gustarle y hoy de milagro a la mañana lo he comprado.

-Siempre me sorprendes Redfield.-Le hablo en voz sensual abrazando a su esposo.

-Y todavía no has recibido mi regalo de navidad.

-Pero no podrás después de lo que nuestra hija te hizo.

-A veces no necesito usar eso y lo sabes.-Le dio un rápido beso a Jill que reía divertida.

-Si tú lo dices.-Pestañeo varias veces coquetamente.-Vamos , nos deben estar esperando abajo.

Los dos tomados de las manos salieron de la habitación escuchando los gritos e incluso risas de sus invitados . Si , esas eran las navidades perfectas donde había un poco de todo Romanticismo , llanto y mucha risa . Sin duda fue una de las mejores navidades que Jill tuvo a pesar del inconveniente de su hija pero aun así estaba feliz.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

EPIIIIIIIC (?

Ay dios he muerto de risa a medida que lo fui escribiendo este capitulo jaja es un milagro que tan solo 4 horas haya escrito 16 paginas de word! Mis muñecas y dedos arden pero espero que los resultados sean buenos

Mi pequeña Madi :3 algunos ya la conocen por mi fic y otros bueno... xD

Me ha matado el Chris inmaduro , en verdad tenia muchas mas escenas de Chris inmaduro pero las he guardado para mi proximo Proyecto cuando termine Love of my life ya que mi proximo proyecto es Valenfield asi que atentos que sera mas epico que este capitulo jaja

Cuidense y espero que les haya agradado y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PASENLA LIIINDO :D

Atte: Natalia.


End file.
